Comatose
by Lina Marie
Summary: I hate livin without U dead wrong to ever doubt U But my demons lay in waitin temptin me away Oh how I adore U oh how I thirst for U oh how I need U I dont wanna live I dont wanna breathe 'less I feel U next to me U take the pain I feel wakin up to U never felt so real Tell me that U will listen your touch is what I'm missing & the more I hide I realize im slowly losing U. (D.S/OC)
1. Chapter 1

(Third-Person POV)

The group of explorers carefully maneuvered through the tomb, the flashlights running along the walls as they looked around in wonder. Something skittered up ahead, the flashlights immediately pointing forward. They lit up a tomb door, littered with elegant symbols and designs. A man stepped forward cautiously, slowly making his way to the door.

"Amazing." He whispered as he brushed the spider webs away, running his gloved fingers along the etchings at the center. His fingers stopped at what appeared to be a hole, his eyes narrowing before he turned around to his men.

"Give me the rose dial." He said as he held out his hand, another man setting a piece of stone into the outstretched hand. It was circular and carved to look like an intricate rose with a thorny stem. The apparent leader stepped up to the door once again, pushing the stone into the hole then glancing up when he heard a click.

"We did it men." He said breathlessly as more clicks followed, a hiss sounding as the door slowly slid to the side. Beyond it was pitch black, the flashlights only showing about a foot in front of them. As the leader stepped in another click was heard, torches lighting the room after a moment. Though it was very dimmed light, it was still light so the team moved forward.

"This is amazing." One guy said as he caressed the pillars softly, his eyes turning towards the leader. Said leader was moving to the center of the tomb, walking up the steps to a raised platform. On that platform was a beautifully made coffin, the leader resting his hand on the rose symbol at the top. He swore as something sliced his hand open, pulling it back to see thorns disappearing into the coffin again.

"Maybe a defense mechanism." The leader muttered as he wrapped up his hand, jumping when he heard more clicking. Everybody turned around when the door slammed shut, the leader turning back to the coffin as it slid open. The torches blew out simultaneously. The flashlights flickered off. And the screaming began.

(OC's POV)

I licked my lips as I dropped the last man, looking down at my blood soaked dress.

"What a shame." I said quietly as I stepped over the bodies, moving forward as the door slid open once again. Making my way through the tunnels, I stopped at the doorway cautiously. The sun was falling under the horizon, the trees blocking out the rays by now. I tilted my head as I stepped out, the rays peeking through the leaves. My body untensed as I felt the warm rays, my eyes opening as I smiled softly.

"Still as beautiful as I remember." I whispered as I moved forward, leaving the sun's light as I ran into the forest.

(1 Hour Later)

I hummed to myself as I slipped the dress on, turning towards the mirror as I adjusted my bust.

"A little small, but it will do." I said quietly as I tilted my head, smoothing the skin-tight dress over my form. The black leather was shining in the light, the strapless corset pushing my breasts up. It showed a lot of my pale soft legs, the skirt ending just below my asscheeks. Nodding I left my hair down, turning towards the bed. On them were strappy black stilettos, ribbons attached to them to wind up my calves. Slipping them on quickly, I stood and sped down the stairs.

"Thanks beautiful." I whispered as I looked at the owner of the house, blowing her a kiss and winking at her sleeping form. Grabbing the keys off the counter I slipped outside, spotting the black 1965 fastback Mustang.

"Gorgeous." I whispered with a smile as I walked to the driver side, slipping into the car after unlocking it. The seats were black suede, the dashboard a cherry wood. Behind the seats was two tanks of NOS, the car itself a stick shift with limo tint all around.

"Fucking awesome." I said with a smile as I turned the car on, revving the engine loudly for fun. Pressing the clutch and putting it in reverse, I spun out of the driveway in a fishtail. Putting it back into drive with a click, I pushed the pedal all the way to the floor. The car shot forward like a rocket, the engine rumbling loudly.

(1 Hour Later)

I slowed the car as I drove up to Mystic Falls, my head tilting as I drove into the town. Everybody turned when I drove by, my eyes spotting a restaurant to my right. Nobody saw my form behind the tint, everybody looking to see who owned the car. Plastering a smile onto my face, I turned the car off and opened the door.

(Damon's POV)

I heard a loud car rumbling out front, my eyes lazily turning to see it like everyone else. It was a beautiful classic mustang, limo tint all around to hide the driver. With my curiosity peaked I got off my barstool, watching as the driver door opened slowly. A gorgeous feminine leg slipped out, a beautiful female following the leg shortly after.

"Damn." I whispered as I looked her up and down, impressed at what I saw. She had mahogany hair, her eyes a pretty golden hazel. Her skin was a caramel color, her body one of an angel. _What the hell is she doing here _I thought to myself as she walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

(OC POV)

I walked up to the bar gracefully, sitting down on the black stool. The bartender turned to wash a glass, smiling at me when he noticed I was there.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" he said as he walked up to me, drying off the glass and setting it down.

"Give me the strongest thing you got, please." I said quietly as I leaned forward, my seductive voice making the man stutter.

"O-of course." He said as he ran to the back, disappearing behind the kitchen doors. Half my mouth lifted into a smirk, my hands dropping to my lap as I leaned back. A dark presence came up behind me, my smirk disappearing as it sat next to me. Fluffing my hair habitually, I saw that it was a male vampire. He had long black hair and beautiful blue-green eyes, his body tall and toned with muscle.

"Hello beautiful, I haven't seen you around here. New to town?" he said as he turned towards me, watching as the bartender rushed out to give me my drink.

"Thank you." I said to the flustered human, the bartender blushing as he nodded.

"Of course, just call if you need anything else." He said before walking to the other end, the vampire still looking at me as he waited. I took a sip of the drink in front of me, smiling and humming at the strong taste.

"Yes, I am new to town. Just arrived today actually." I said as I set the drink down, turning towards the vampire with a smile. He tilted his head and smirked, picking up his own drink to take a sip.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, the most mundane place on this god forsaken planet." He said as he raised his glass in salute, a laugh leaving me as I shook my head.

"Hardly." I said simply as I got up, walking towards a booth. Sliding into it I crossed my legs, picking up the menu in front of me. As I was skimming through it I felt the vampire come closer, hearing him sliding in across from me shortly after.

"How long will you be staying?" he said as I set the menu down, a sigh leaving me as I smirked.

"Persistent little thing, aren't you?" I said as I tilted my head curiously, the man chuckling as he set his drink down.

"That and a little curious as well. What would a woman like you be doing in our little town?" he said as he joined his hands on the tabletop, his eyes studying me as his smirk stayed.

"For the same reason a Salvatore would be here. Just business that needs taking care of. Have a nice day Damon." I said with a smile as I slid out of the booth, setting a fifty on the tabletop. His eyes were narrowed as I walked away, my smile disappearing once I got outside.

_Damnit _I thought inwardly as I walked to my car, getting in and starting it quickly. As I pulled out I watched Damon come outside, his eyes finding my car easily and following it as I drove away. Taking a deep breath I cruised along the road, biding my time before I knew he would make me pull over. Once I was out in the country again I picked up speed, cursing when I saw him speeding through the forests. He was suddenly in the middle of the road, my car screeching to a stop as I fishtailed. Jerking to a stop a few feet in front of him, I narrowed my own eyes as I opened the door.

"Who are you?" he said as he turned towards me, his eyes narrowed as he watched me. I slammed the door closed and walked up to him, my eyes turning white as my fangs slipped out.

"I am a very angry woman. I dismissed you, which means that you are to leave me alone. Now, I do not know how these times work, but I am certain that it means the same thing. Either you are ignorant, or you are very stupid." I hissed out as I grabbed his coat, flipping him onto the ground. My left foot rose and landed on his chest; the heel digging through flesh and muscle till it stopped half an inch from his heart.

"Damn woman, you sure know how to show a man a good time." He muttered as he winced at the pain, his hair falling in his eyes as he rested his head on the asphalt. My eyes turned back to a golden hazel, my fangs disappearing as I smiled.

"I try. Now, I am going to let you up. Do not even think about angering me again." I said as I yanked my heel out of him, a grunt leaving him as his chest relaxed.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Will you at least tell me your name?" he said as he stood slowly, watching as I tilted my head.

"Jocylyne." I said as I turned around and made my way to the car, starting it up and turning towards the house I left. Damon was left there in the middle of the road, a confused expression on his face and a hole in his chest.

(1 Week Later)

"I swear to you Jocylyne, I have no idea where my brother is or if he is even alive." Rebekah said as she took a step back from me, my eyes turning white with anger as I tensed. The human that was with her was struggling to move, his eyes wide as he glanced between me and her.

"You are his sister. Have you betrayed him so much that Elijah would not tell you anything?" I hissed out as I approached her, my fangs elongating in response to my fury.

"N-no, he never trusted me. B-but, I do know someone who w-would know!" she stuttered out as I growled, my head tilted as I froze.

"Oh really, and who would that be?" I muttered as I crossed my arms under my chest, my fangs disappearing as my eyes turned a curious hazel.

"M-my other brother, Klaus. H-he is here. He might know w-where Elijah is." She said as she backed against the wall, watching as I came up to her with a smile.

"Now, was that so hard?" I whispered as I ran a finger down her cheek, disappearing out the door inhumanly fast.

"Jocylyne? My my, it sure has been a while, has it not?" I heard a deep voice say as I stopped at the sidewalk, my eyes narrowing as I put on a fake smile.

"My dear Klaus, you are looking well. I can tell you have finally gotten your hybrid form back. How did you manage to do that?" I said as I tilted my head, Klaus smirking as he stopped a few feet from me. _Smart man _I thought as I waited patiently for his answer.

"It is a long story, one I would rather not waste my breath on. Though I am wondering, how did you manage to escape your tomb?" Klaus said with a smirk as he tilted his head, his eyes narrowing as I growled and clenched my hands. Suddenly I had him pinned to a tree, my hand thrust into his chest to grip his heart.

"You would do well to watch your words pup; I am not as forgiving as I was the last time we met." I hissed out as I yanked my hand back out, dropping the hybrid to the floor and stepping away.

"I can see that now, apologies. What are you doing back in Mystic Falls, if I may ask?" he said as he stood with a wince, rubbing his chest as it healed quickly.

"I am looking for your brother, Elijah? You would not happen to know where he is, would you?" I said as I licked his blood off my fingers, smirking as I saw all his memories.

"Last time I saw him, he was in New Orleans. Though a lot can change over a few weeks. Why do you need him Miss Jocylyne?" he said as he stretched his shoulders, glancing at Rebekah's house next to us.

"Revenge. Oh, and tell Caroline I said hi. Let us hope she does not have to meet me, yes?" I said as I turned on my heel and walked away, his quiet growl ignored as I disappeared into the forest.

(1 Week Later)

My eyes flashed to white as I kicked the door down, walking in as I smelled Klaus' scent along with my prey. Damon peeked his head around the corner, cursing under his breath as he walked into the hallway.

"Couldn't stay away could you beautiful?" Damon said as he smirked and held out his hands, grunting when I slammed him into the wall.

"I am in no mood to play games Salvatore! Where is Elijah?" I hissed out as I dug my fingers into his neck, snapping my head to the side when I heard footsteps.

"Oh dear, Klaus was not lying. Hello Jocylyne, long time no see. How do you fare days? Good I would hope." He said as I dropped Damon immediately, my vampire side disappearing as I narrowed my eyes.

"Klaus, you bastard." I said quietly as I heard him move in the other room, his body appearing by Elijah the next moment.

"Now, let us not be rash dear Jocylyne. You see, I did not know he was heading here till he showed up yesterday. I would have told you, but I had no way of reaching you. I apologize princess." Klaus said as he bowed as lowered his head, soft footsteps sounding behind him.

"Who is this?" a feminine voice said behind him, the owner appearing moments later. I smiled as I saw who it was, my head tilting as I laughed.

"Oh, this is rich. Tell me doppelganger, where is your precious Stefan? Poor guy just could not escape his fate, could he? I would honestly feel for him, but he looks like someone that is on my hit list. Makes it hard to pity the man, you see." I said as I stepped up to her, Klaus blocking Damon from coming up to me. The poor girl was terrified, her eyes widening as my own turned white.

"Enough! What do you want with me?" another said as more footsteps entered the room, my eyes closing as I smiled and flashed my fangs.

"Mmm, finally." I said as I stepped away from Elena.


End file.
